


Make It Right

by thepurpleartist



Series: An Earring to Share [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Duscur (Fire Emblem), Eventual Romance, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Love, Pining, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, Slow Burn, blue lions - Freeform, fe3h - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurpleartist/pseuds/thepurpleartist
Summary: What happened to Dedue after he rescued Dimitri from his execution?Where did the scars come from?What happened to his earring?How did he end up with the Duscur Rebels?Where did he get that beautiful scarf?This series will try to answer some of these questions for you, as well as help Dedue understand that he is allowed to be happy and to fall in love.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro & My Unit | Byleth, Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth
Series: An Earring to Share [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867552
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Make It Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of my Dedue series! I love Dedue and I think its a shame he seems to get less love than the other Lions. This is a slow burn but also its going to get really cute and cheesy, because I believe that Dedue is a marshmallow once you get through his tough exterior.  
> Still new to writing fanfics, so I'm sorry if its rough.  
> Also there is a moment where gore is mentioned! It is a dream sequence though, but you've been warned.

Part 1

He was walking towards the greenhouse. His feet moving without making a sound. He could see someone’s back was turned towards him as he approached the doors. He opened them silently and saw that the beautiful Duscur plants he had been planting here had taken over the entire greenhouse now. All of the hours he spent caring for these exotic plants had shown to be worth it.  
Though even surrounded by the gorgeous plants from his homelands, his eyes could not look away from the woman kneeling before them silently tending to them. He knew who it was and could feel a smile appearing on his face as he approached her. His large hard gently reached out to caress her soft green hair that reminded him of the lake outside of the childhood village. A shimmering blue green that was so clear one could see all the way to the bottom of its deep depths.  
Right as he was about to touch it, the woman turned around. Byleth smiled at him, his heart squeezed at the sight. He reached out and gently touched her cheek. She nuzzled her face against it before turning and pressing a kiss into his palm.  
Her face turned back to look to his, her beautiful big teal eyes staring into his.  
Then he heard her say “Dedue, why didn’t you save us?”  
“What do you mean professor?” Dedue asked confused by the question.  
“You were there. You were with us. Yet you didn’t save us.” Out of the corner of his eye, Dedue could see the beautiful plants begin to turn black and slowly wither away. He looked up from Byleth and saw fire begin to creep from the back of the greenhouse, filling the room with smoke.  
“Professor-”  
Dedue started to warn her of the flames trickling towards her but she simply continued, “Dimitri and I? We needed you, Dedue.” He looked back down at her and suddenly blood began to streak down his former professor’s face. Then he felt something grab him from behind. He turned and saw Dimitri was holding him, his eye freshly gouged out and blood pouring down his face too. A look of fear frozen onto his highness's face.  
“We needed you, Dedue.” Byleth said.  
Dedue turned back to the professor. He could see the earth begin to crack beneath her and he screamed “Byleth!”  
He tried to move. Tried to break free of Dimitri’s grasp.  
Dimitri held him firmly and spoke into his ear “You were too weak to save your family, and you were too weak to save us too. You deserve this pain.” A blade appeared in Dimitri’s hand and Dedue felt it begin to pierce his body, over and over.  
He tried to pry away from Dimitri but he was helpless against the other man. He watched as the blade continued to push into him. He looked desperately at Dimitri, wanting to plead for him to stop, to help him save Byleth. But the hole which once held the prince’s eye stared back at him and he knew he could do nothing against this. He deserved it.  
“You failed us, Dedue.” Byleth called to him.  
He looked at her again and felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest. He needed more time. More time to save her. To tell her what she meant to him. To realize if he was in love with her. But he had been a coward, and this too he deserved.  
Tears filled her eyes as she softly whimpered “Dedue. Why did you fail us?” The next moment the ground split open and she was falling.  
Dedue screamed out her name as he desperately tried to break free of Dimitri’s grasp. But he was powerless. Forced to watch her fall out of sight. He turned back to Dimitri and saw, to his horror, that chunks of flesh were falling from Dimitri’s body. “Make it right, Dedue. Make it right.” At that moment the flames overtook them both.

-

Dedue awoke from his nightmare and sat bolt upright in his bed. Fear gripped his heart and his body trembled from the memory of the dream. His recent scars throbbed painfully as his muscle tightened with anxiety. Sweat dripped down his face and clung to the shirt he wore. He dropped his head into his hands and took several deep breaths to try and calm himself. It was merely a dream. He told himself. You are safe.  
The reassurance did little to quell his nerves but the shaking began to dissipate.  
Sitting straight once more he pushed his sweat soaked hair away from his face and reassessed his surroundings.  
It was a ragged tent he found himself in with a pole in the center to keep it upright. There were several threadbared rugs over the dirt floor to make it seem more homie, he supposed. The furniture was few and simple with the bed he now found himself on little more than straw and a blanket. The only truly noteworthy item in the room was the beautiful armor that stood near the entrance. It was impeccably made and gleaned from the polish Dedue made sure to reapply every evening when he took it off.  
He had been living in this little tent for a few months now and knew he would not be returning to it tonight, or any night for the foreseeable future. A ping of sadness echoed through his heart. So much had happened in this room. It was the first place he had felt safe at in over 3 years.  
A few months prior Dedue had been a prisoner of the mage Cornelia. For 3 years he had been stuck there, until one day a group of rebels from his homeland of Duscur broke into where he was being held and escaped with him. He had been half starved and a shell of his former self. He spent these last months regaining his strength. Now only the scars that occupied the majority of his body was the only proof now of what had happened to him. He had been helping clear out a few bandits around the camp recently and knew that he was strong enough to leave.  
Despite wishing to help the rebels as a thanks for saving his life, he knew this was not where he belonged. His place was besides his highness, Prince Dimitri of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. He must help his highness win this war and reclaim his kingdom, he only had to find him first.

Dedue stood, washed himself from the bowl of water and rag in the room, and then dressed in the armor. He looked around the room before leaving, wondering if there was anything he should be taking, but there was nothing here that was his. So he marched from his tent.  
They were somewhere in the north western region of Faerghus. It was cold and damp here with many trees and undergrowth being used to hide the small camp he had been staying at. The wind rolled through the camp and sent a shiver down Dedue’s spine. He only truly had his armor for warmth, since the simple clothes he wore under it were thin and did nothing to protect against the cold.  
He looked around the camp and saw several familiar faces hurrying to and fro. The forge stood across from his tent and he saw the blacksmith hard at work creating more armor and more weapons. It reminded him of watching his father work as a child, before the war. His father’s family had passed down their forge from generation to generation, showing their sons how to create the most beautifully crafted things. Armor, swords, shields, jewelry, tools, cooking utensils, anything a person may need from them.  
Then the image of the forge burning and his mother’s screams brought him out of his memories and prompted him to hurry to go speak with the leader of the rebels.

He was about to open the flap to the tent when someone called out his name and he stopped and turned to them. A woman with darker skin than his and long curly white hair came bounding up to him. He knew her from after they brought him to the camp, she was one of the people who helped nurse him back to health. She was very beautiful and looked large and powerful even bundled in her many layers. She reached him and he bowed in greeting.  
“Dedue, I heard that you plan to leave today. Have you heard anything about Prince Dimitri’s whereabouts?” She asked while nervously biting her lip.  
“Yes, I cannot stay while he is out there. My duty is to serve him and I must do so.” Dedue stated.  
She frowned and spoke quietly, “Will you come back to us?”  
Dedue frowned at this question. “No, not unless his highness commands it.” The woman paled and looked away from him. “Is there something wrong with this?”  
Her hands fiddled with her sleeves for a moment before she looked up at him. “I- I was thinking-” she cleared her throat, her resolve solidifying, “I wish to share earrings with you.” Her eyes met his and Dedue felt his throat suddenly run dry.  
To share one’s earrings in his culture meant that you are bound to someone.  
He thought of his own earrings, though he only wore one in his youth the other was always with him as well. It was the last thing he had left of his parents. His father had made them to share with his mother and when the battle at Duscur took place it was the last thing his mother gave him before sacrificing her life for his. And before his highness and Dedue ran from the monastery after Byleth fell, Dedue had hid both earrings under the floorboards of his old quarters.  
He had never truly considered sharing them with another person for his life was bound to Dimitri. But before that battle an image had been plaguing his mind and occupying his thoughts. The image of his mother’s gold earring against teal hair.  
After watching Byleth fall to her death he knew that sharing his earrings would never be a possibility for him, so he hid them and any feelings he may have had for his former professor.  
Now this woman stood before him asking to share their lives together and he felt ashamed he had not even considered any feelings towards her beside gratitude at helping him heal. Dedue bowed deeply to her. “I am deeply sorry, but I will never be able to share my earrings. With anyone.” He added on.  
A sniffle sounded above him but he dared not to look and embarrass the woman further. A moment passed and he heard her clear her throat. “Thank you for your answer. I wish you a safe journey to find the Prince.” He saw her feet turn and move from him before raising from his bow.  
Watching her walk from him left him with guilt that he had unknowing let her grow attached and then hurt her. He frowned deeply before turning and entering the tent behind him.  
The leader of the Duscur rebels was a large man who was much older than Dedue. His skin was heavily weathered and he always looked exhausted. But he stood tall and looked proud even in these poor conditions. When Dedue entered they nodded at one another before the older man spoke. “I have news Dedue. A runner just notified me today that it appears your Prince Dimitri is headed to the Great Bridge of Myrddin.”  
“I shall leave immediately then-” Dedue started only for the older man to raise a hand to silence him.  
“There is more.” The older man paused. “It is said that he is in the company of many Faerghus nobles, as well as the one who wields the Sword of the Creator.” It was as if all the air in his lungs rushed out at once. Only one person can wield the sword without its stone, but it could not be. He had seen her fall to her death.  
“Byleth?” Dedue managed to ask as he stared at the other man.  
“I am afraid my information does not confirm this. But if what you had told us was true, she is the only one who could wield it.” Dedue took in this information.  
Byleth might be alive.  
His mind suddenly jumped back to his earrings once again. No, we do not know if it is her. He reminded himself. And even if it is, our life is dedicated to DImitri and only Dimitri.  
He nodded, knowing that her possibly being alive would have no impact on his oath to serve Dimitri. “Thank you. I shall leave at once.”  
“Before you leave, I want you to have these.” He picked up a bundle wrapped in paper. “It is not much, but may it remind you of your home.”  
Dedue opened the package and found a beautiful blue scarf with an orange and cream colored design knitted into it. Inside the scarf sat a gold medal with a red tassel hanging from it. The older man grabbed the metal and pinned it onto Dedue’s armor. “Win this war.” The man said as he finished pinning and clasped Dedue’s shoulders, forcing him to look into his eyes. “For Duscur.”  
He released Dedue’s shoulders and Dedue wrapped the scarf around his neck. “For Duscur.” Dedue said with a nod before leaving the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Follow me on twitter if you feel like it- @purpleartist_  
> Kudos and Comments are welcome!  
> Subscribe to the series for more Dedue love


End file.
